The Magic of a Kiss
by Opia-fire
Summary: They say the true feelings of the heart can be felt through a kiss. But what if those feelings are not where they're expected to be? Shonen-ai... Yami/Yugi


Opia: OMG… I never thought I'd do this… I wrote Yaoi!! XD Hey! It's not Zelda either! I finally wrote something that's not a Zelda fic!  
  
Cari: Opia does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Magic of a Kiss (One-shot)**

The light of the full moon poured through an old dusty window. A man, gun ready, walked cautiously down the dark hall. Farther down something creaked, seconds later it creaked again, closer this time. The man held out his gun, ready to shoot, his hands shook uncontrollably. The creaking grew louder with every passing second. Suddenly, a monster screeched and leapt out of the shadows onto the frightened man.

Anzu screamed and clung to Yami's arm. The pharaoh blinked, not really paying attention to the theatre screen. His mind was dwelling on a conversation with his light. Closing his eyes, he went back in thought an hour ago, right before he left.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I'm going now." Yami called to the boy reading on the couch.

Yugi's eyes didn't leave his book. "Another date with Anzu?"

Something in the boy's voice made the pharaoh pause. "Yugi?"

"You two must really love each other…" Yugi looked over the couch, his large eyes shining. "They say there is a special magic between lover that can only be truly expressed through a kiss…."

Yami thought he saw sadness in the small boy's eyes. "Where did you hear that?"

Yugi smiled half-heartedly. "I read it somewhere."

"Hmm…" The pharaoh turned once again to leave. A pair of small arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Have a good time." Yugi squeezed his dark half.

Something about this gesture made Yami smile. He ruffled Yugi's hair. "Don't get into trouble when I'm gone."

"I won't." The boy let go and ran back to his seat on the couch.

With a smile, Yami tossed his jacket over his shoulders and strode out the door.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Anzu screamed again as the monster attacked a young girl playing in the forest. Yami looked down at her, wondering if she was going to cut off the circulation in his arm. She met his gaze and smiled. "Isn't this movie great?!"

"Sure." The pharaoh continued to stare at her.

"What?" Her large blue eyes blinked.

"Forgive me, but I must know." Yami lifted up Anzu's chin, leaned down, and brushed his lips over hers. Anzu immediately flung her arms around the pharaoh's neck and returned the kiss passionately. Time passed as all around them people gasped and screamed at the images on the large screen. Yami let the kiss grow deeper, waiting, always waiting. Finally he pulled away. Anzu gazed up at him, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. The pharaoh watched her, he knew she loved him, he could see it in her eyes. Smiling contently, Anzu rested her head against Yami's chest. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arm around her. Lying back in the uncomfortable theatre chair, he sighed. Nothing, he had felt nothing, as if he were numb during the entire moment. The pharaoh got up.

"Yami?" Anzu's eye's blinked in confusion. "Where are you going?"

He looked away. "You stay and enjoy the movie. I… I have to go…" Without even glancing back he made his way out of the isle and out the theatre doors. Outside the air was cool. Yami shivered. "Damn… I left my jacket with Anzu…" Rubbing his arms for warmth, he wandered off in the direction of his home.

He took a short cut through the park. As he walked through a deserted flower garden he stopped at a particular weed infested square. A single flower had caught his eye. Underneath all of the taller, bigger plants stood a small, fragile-looking flower. Even though it was small it seemed to be determined to stand it's ground against the other invading flowers. Its soft, delicate petals were a bright purple, the color of Yugi's eyes. In fact, the more Yami looked at it the more it reminded him of his light. He smiled at the thought. Carefully, he picked the tiny blossom. Holding it close, he continued down the dirt path to his house.

The pharaoh quietly crept in the house and closed the door. Yugi was still reading on the couch, he hadn't heard his dark's entrance. Yami smiled, he had come up with a hunch while staring at the oddly beautiful bloom in his hand. Silently, he slipped around the couch and sat next to the reading boy. Yugi looked up, surprised.

"Yami! You're back early!" Yami placed the flower into the boy's hands. Yugi looked at it, then back to Yami, he was confused. "Yami, I… I don't understand…"

The pharaoh smiled and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed the boy on the lips. Yugi tensed up in surprise, then relaxed, seeming to melt into the taller boy's arms. Many moments passed, each boy too focused on the other to move. They separated, neither one wanting it to end. Both boys were breathing hard, like they were out of breath. Tears flowed freely from Yugi's eyes. "Yugi?" Yami asked, worried.

The boy smiled. "I'm fine, just fine!" He wrapped Yami in a tight hug. "Perfect in fact…" He laughed, burying his face into the pharaoh's chest.

Yami hugged the small boy close. "That's wonderful to hear…" He kissed the top of Yugi's head. Joy filled the pharaoh's heart. He had felt it, a sensation greater than any he had ever felt before…

The magic of a kiss…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opia: XD … It was cute though, right?

Cari: Well I thought it was…  
  
Opia: Please R&R!


End file.
